Problem: Last week, Christopher and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.85 minutes, Jessica agreed to time the runners. Christopher sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 64.26 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 50.01 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Christopher in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Christopher, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Christopher's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie was 14.25 seconds faster than Christopher.